Back To Your Heart
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Duo's love woes.


Title: Back to Your Heart

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Summary: Duo's love woes.

Pairing(s): 2x4 and 1x2

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Yaoi, sexual situations, hints of attempted suicide.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing series nor do I own any of the characters. I did right the poem though.

Author's note: This is an old story I wrote when I was in high school.

Guarantee: **RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC. I REPEAT RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC.** (My silly guarantee I put in most of my Gundam Wing fanfics.)

Back to Your Heart

By: Jasmine Shigeru

_Duo Maxwell held his pale lover in his arms._

"_I love you, Quatre. Do you love me too?" He asked the smaller teen._

_No answer. The blond pulled away and ran away from Duo and to a taller teen's arms._

"_I love you Trowa," the blond teen proclaims with passion._

"_I love you too, Quatre," the tall teen said with a small warming smile._

_Duo's heart froze._

Duo woke up alone. Ever since he and Quatre broke up the same dream came to play every night. Duo looked down at his wrist to see three scars. He held his breath. It had only been a month and he had tried to kill himself three times and every time he was saved by Wu Fei or Heero. He just wished his world would just come to an end.

Duo closed his eyes. _(Why didn't I tell him that I loved him when I had the chance?)_ He lay back on his arms and looked at the ceiling. Quatre snuck into the room and lay down beside him.

"Hi, Duo-Chan," the blond said cheerfully.

Duo opened his eyes. His eyes were dark. _(I'm dreaming again he's not really here…)_ His thoughts were stopped by a gentle kiss on his neck.

Duo woke up again to see that his visitor was only there for the night. Duo knew that someone was there from the warm sheets. _(He's gone. Back to Trowa. That bastard.)_ Duo walked over to his window and saw two boys playing in the yard. The taller boy picked up the other teen and carried him inside. _(Off to their room. I better get out of here…)_ Duo got dressed and stormed out the house. Wu Fei and Heero looked at each other. They got up and left awe well. The traffic was hectic, the two silent pilots arrived too late to save their friend from getting drunk and getting screwed. They found a drunk Duo, shirt unbuttoned and legs wide open. His ponytail was halfway undone and a slight blush on his cheeks.

Three pilots stumble into the door. One drunk and the other two tired. It took a long time to get their braided friend out of the bar. Quatre came downstairs.

"Duo?" Quatre questioned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hn," was the only reply the shortest pilot received.

"Please tell me what is going on," the blond pleaded.

Quatre looked down into dazed violet eyes.

"Duo?"

Duo stood up and looked Quatre straight in the eye.

"I love you, Quatre-Chan," the brown haired boy admitted.

The braided pilot passed out. Quatre held his breath. _(Was he just saying that because he's drunk or does he really mean it?)_ Duo thought. Quatre just stood there unable to speak.

Duo lay in bed with a serious hangover. He could barely think. He wanted to remember what happened last night but he couldn't. All he remembered was ending up in a bar. He tossed the thought aside and decided to concentrate more on the pounding of his head. He began to sit up. His stomach ached and he fell over. Surprisingly there was a bucket there. After he was done he looked up to see Quatre's angelic face staring at him with loving eyes. Duo lay back down.

"You're no angel. You're just a figment of my imagination," Duo said with the saddest eyes the blond had ever seen on the taller boy.

With those words Duo fell to sleep.

Quatre froze at the cold words. He knew he was no angel, he also knew what Duo meant. He lay next to Duo and wrapped his arms around the half dead pilot.

"I love you too Duo," he admitted to the sleeping boy, but he was unsure if he meant it.

The next few days, Duo was livelier, he was back to his old self. Heero liked it but at the same time hated it. Duo being his old self meant bugging the hell out of him. Heero looked over at the braided idiot lying on the bed head and braid over the side.

"So what ya say? Come with me and Q to the karaoke bar," he offered.

"No," Heero answered.

"Trowa's coming," Duo added.

"No," was still the Japanese teen's answer.

"Fine"

_(I'm sick of askin' him. I've been askin' him all day.)_ Duo got up and left the room. He knocked at Quatre and Trowa's bedroom door.

"You two ready yet? Or are you screwing around?" he asked rudely.

"Duo," Quatre scowled coming out of the room his face halfway red from blushing. Trowa soon followed and they were on their way to the bar.

Once at the bar, Duo immediately got on stage and began to sing to the Backstreet Boys "Back to your Heart" as he sand he looked directly into Quatre's aqua eyes.

The song ended and Duo looked deeper into Quatre's eyes for a reaction. He did not care whether the reaction was positive or negative. There were tears in the pale boy's eyes. He was confused and he did not understand. Duo looked right at him while singing the song. Duo walked to his ex-lover and smiled.

"Quatre. I love you," he admitted to the blond teen.

"Duo, I'm sorry but…" Quatre began with sad eyes.

"I don't want to hear it."

The braided teen closed his eyes. He walked out of the bar. He looked up at the sky as it began to rain.

"Duo?"

Duo turned around and behind him stood Quatre. The pale boy hugged the braided boy.

"Quatre I know who you love. Go to him. I waited too long to tell you how I felt."

"Duo I always known how you felt. I'm an empathy remember. I just didn't believe that that love could or would last this long."

The braided boy smiled sadly as he watched his former lover walk to the teen he was in love with.

"Duo?" asked a deep voice from behind him.

Duo turned around.

"Heero?"

The chestnut haired pilot turned around to see Heero standing by his bike. Duo paused he knew he had to choose from Heero or Quatre. He loved them both. Heero was the reason he was back to his usual self. Quatre was the reason he was so miserable in the first place but he knew Quatre would sacrifice his own happiness to make him happy.

END


End file.
